1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode device, and more specifically, to an organic light emitting diode device displaying stable white light due to improvement of blue luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has recently been drawing attention as a display device and a luminous device.
An organic light emitting diode device in general includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode and thus forms excitons and releases energy.
Since the organic light emitting diode device is a self light-emitting type device with no separate light source, it has an advantage of faster response speed, wider viewing angle, and better contrast ratio as well as less power consumption.
On the other hand, an organic light emitting diode device includes a plurality of sub-pixels such as red, blue, and green sub-pixels and the like in each pixel, and may display full colors by combining them.
Herein, the red, blue, and green sub-pixels respectively include red, blue, and green emission layers and may display respective color. These emission layers may be deposited in each sub-pixel using a fine shadow mask. As a display device becomes larger, however, there is a limit in depositing an emission layer per each sub-pixel using a fine shadow mask.
Therefore, a technology of emitting white light by sequentially accumulating red, blue, and green emission layers over all of a display device using an open mask, and then displaying red, green, and blue per each sub-pixel by putting a color implementing means such as a color filter where the emitted light passes has been suggested.
Such a white light emitting device however has a limit in terms of color characteristics and efficiency due to a limit of a blue light emitting material.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.